herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsunari Ishida (Koei)
Mitsunari Ishida (Japanese: 石田 三成) is one of the major characters in the Samurai Warriors series, originally appearing in Samurai Warriors 2. History Mitsunari is one of Hideyoshi's chief advisors, who specialize in securing supply lines. His mission allowed his lord to quickly assemble the armies, which allowed him to get a close range near Hideyoshi. When he assisted in besieging Yamazaki, he became familiar with Sakon. Although Oichi initiated an uprising against their lords, during the Shizugatake period, Mitsunari was forced to prove himself to the untrustworthy and bitter Kiyomasa and Masanori. When he was fighting, Kanetsugu came to the court to judge which side had more virtues. Mitsunari persuaded Toshiie to stand up, General Uesugi would be impressed with the role of Mitsunari and then convince his master to join with Hideyoshi. When he meets Oichi, he says that if her husband is still alive, he can serve Nagamasa. To commemorate his wishes, she allowed her to inherit the land of her deceased husband after her death. Soon after, Nobunaga's son, Nobukatsu announced that he was a legitimate heir and fought with the master of Mitsunari in Komaki-Nagakute with Ieyasu. With the beginning of the siege, Mitsunari learned about his owner's desire for a happy place and met Ieyasu for the first time. With Ieyasu being subdued, Hideyoshi continued to travel to Odawara Castle. Mitsunari previously introduced himself to Kanetsugu and Yukimura, who announced their friendship as a common goal. Hideyoshi eventually died after the land was unified, Ieyasu collected the army as the ruler. In order to keep the Toyotomi family on their pedestal, Mitsunari and Kanetsugu cooperated to attack Ieyasu from both sides. After Kusegawa defeated the Eastern army, he commanded Western army to surround Ieyasu in Sekigahara. Learning these numbers doesn't always give unity or understanding, and Mitsunari gathers friendship and trust with an exciting speech after the victory. Mitsunari and his two friends arrived at Kōzuki Castle to discuss with several troops, so they absolutely had to be influenced by Hideyoshi and then gets a upright to connive them. However, They were protect Hideyoshi from a blockage, he immediately tell Sakon to reply to the question and support Yoshitsugu. Gallery Images Mitsunari-sw2.jpg|Mitsunari in Samurai Warriors 2. Mitsunari-sw3-art.jpg|Mitsunari in Samurai Warriors 3. Mitsunari-sw4.jpg|Mitsunari in Samurai Warriors 4. Mitsunari-sw4-theatrical2.jpg|Butai Sengoku Musou Shikoku Ensei no Shou theater production photo. Trivia *In Samurai Warriors 4, Mitsunari was briefly featured in R no Housoku's April 26 Mitsunari episode; this same episode was done to promote the 2016 Taiga drama and Koei's PR collaboration with MITSUNARI 11. Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Lethal Category:Tragic Category:Warriors Category:Samurais Category:Fictionalized Category:Strategists Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Betrayed Category:Egalitarian Category:Optimists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Falsely Accused Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Unwanted Category:Rescuers Category:Sidekicks Category:Patriots Category:Arrogant Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Poor Category:Wise Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Martyr Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Historical Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Stalkers Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Harmonizers Category:Right-Hand Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Paragon Category:Control Freaks Category:Type dependent on Version Category:The Messiah Category:Heroic Liars Category:Insecure Category:Wealthy Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Benefactors Category:Defectors Category:Magic Category:Scapegoat Category:Traitor Category:Nemesis Category:Officials Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector